Come What May
by Tivaroo
Summary: Pre-Series, AU. When Gibbs meets Tony, but with a twist. Will feature, Gibbs, Tony, Abby, Ducky and even Gerald. Oh and did I mention that Ziva is included also? Why don't you read and find out, not giving away too much of the story. Rated - M. Tiva!
1. Chapter 1

**Come What May**

**Chapter 1:**

Waking up to the sound of his cell ringing in the distance, causing Tony to try and to snuggle in closer to his gorgeous fiancée, whom he had asked for her hand in marriage last night, and it is all still something that hasn't quite hit him yet. He is going to marry the most beautiful woman in all of Baltimore and even the entire country. Exotic, sassy, hot, sexy, adorable, drop dead gorgeous and not to mention really stunning to look at, especially in the mornings.

"Don't tell me that you have to go to a crime scene?" Ziva, his fiance groans at the idea of not being able to spend the entire weekend with the man she loves. "Haven't had much time together in about two weeks and what is worse? You haven't had a decent night sleep and that doesn't include having sex, the way you are going could end disastrous for you."

"Well when there is a serial killer on the loose, no one, not even myself at the facility will be able to get a decent night sleep. Always the same M.O and its always women," Tony pauses to look deep into the dark amber eyes, which have always reminded him of chocolate in some way. "I love you," leaning down so he place a kiss on Ziva's very addictive lips. "And one day you'll make me a very happy man – well happier then I am now. Future Mrs Ziva DiNozzo, that has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"If you keep on carrying on like that then I won't have a Mr. Anthony DiNozzo as a husband very much longer and it will be a dreadful waste of my energy," Ziva originally had come to this country when she was only sixteen, her mother wanted Ziva far away from Israel and her father, leaving behind Tali and Ari. "I will just have to continue on pleasuring myself."

"You have a wicked tongue, Ziva David, guess that is why I love you," flashing Ziva a brilliant smile before he climbs from under the bedcovers, exposing some of Ziva's assets in the process and his own. "Let me guess we have another one, Max?"

"Took you long enough to answer your phone, DiNozzo and who would blame you when you have a stunning girlfriend to keep you warm in winter, but yes we have another one so get your backside over. Kiss that lovely girlfriend for me?"

"She only loves me, Max," Tony tells Max off for having the hots for Ziva and he is right about one thing, she is stunning and she is now his. "So give me the direction to the crime sight or let Ziva loose on the streets with a paperclip, don't wish to make her angry again do we? Remember the last time you made her upset?"

Maxwell Gibbons gives Tony coordinates to the crime scene and they hangs up in a rude manner. Causing Tony to chuckle.

"Let me guess, Max, want you to kiss me for him?" Ziva doesn't really like Tony's partner very much, not since he had made it very clear that he wants Ziva for himself.

"I will kiss you, but not for Max's pleasure," Tony flashes Ziva another smile as he gets the clothes, which he'll be wearing for the day. "Care to join me in the shower or would you like to watch from a distance? After all you had told me that watching me in the shower is your favourite T.V show."

"You really want to be late for work today don't you, Tony?" Even as Ziva asks this, she hops out of bed and paraded around their bedroom in all of her glory. "If you hate working here so much. Why don't you just leave the place and you can close your mouth while you are at it?"

"It's not that simple Ziva and you know it, perhaps after our wedding we can go someplace and start all over again," Tony couldn't take his eyes away from Ziva's beautifully toned body, after all of her work outs at the gym to keep herself fit. "Once this current case is finally closed and sealed shut, then I could leave Baltimore."

Ziva's glorious dark mane was covering up most of her front, much to Tony's disdain. She is more beautiful then a supermodel and Tony doesn't even know if his past flames are just as gorgeous or at least as stunning as Ziva. He still remembers that first day that he had met her and he is glad that he had, for the world has become a better place to live in and his life is suddenly worth living for.

"You're drooling again," Ziva has come to stand directly in front of a still very naked Tony DiNozzo and her eyes were trying hard not to wander south. "Go and have your shower, alone and I will be here when you return tonight, hopefully."

Cupping both sides of her stunning face, to draw her in closer so he could kiss her. Sending out his love for this slender woman and many other emotions, which this woman has been very good at unearthing. Breaking away before the kiss could get more passionate.

**-NCIS-**

"Took you about two hours to get here," Maxwell Gibbons isn't built in the athletic build, like his partner is, instead he is more portly build. "How long do you need to take to say farewell to that girlfriend of yours?"

"Don't you mean fiancée, Max?" Tony wanted to boost to the entire world that Ziva David is one day going to be married to him.

"Fiancée? Boy, the two of you must be really seriously in love?" Max was in awe, but his jealous streak was audible enough to hear. "Here I was hoping that one I'll make her mine-"

"So what do we have?" Tony wants Max to drop this discussion of him wanting to have Ziva as his own.

"A dead Petty Officer," Max replies. "Like all of them before this one. They were all very beautiful, before their beauty is what had killed them."

Petty Officer Sally Norton was indeed very beautiful, with her dark hair framing her beautiful face to give Miss. Norton a frightening look of calm death. Her dark eyes shadows the horror she had faced before her tormentor had decided to take pity on the poor thing, by taking a beautiful life a way from this world. Tony hasn't stopped from noticing the similarities each of their victims have, always trying not to imagine the beautiful woman to be Ziva.

"Are you the two detectives working on this case?" Tony and Max both turn away sharply to find a woman with an NCIS labelled cap and jacket, shadowing her attractive features from the two detectives view.

"And you are?" Tony doesn't like the idea of a federal agency coming to take this case away.

"Uh, Special Agent Blackadder from NCIS, Detective," Agent Blackadder smiles sarcastically at the two detectives. "My boss will be hear shortly and he wants this case-"

"Over my dead body, Agent Blackadder," Max says unkindly noticing that Blackadder is also attractive, but not as stunning as Tony's girlfriend. "Lead Detective Gibbons and this here is Detective DiNozzo, who had taken over two hours to get here?"

"He's just jealous," Tony flashes Blackadder a charming smile, before he notices a man with silver-hair, built like a marine and there is two other men walking just behind him. "I take it that tall man with the charming smile on his face, is your boss?"

"Congratulations on your investigative skills, Detective DiNozzo," Blackadder charmingly says with a smirk toying with her pale features.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to give up Petty Officer Norton to you Navy cops, who cares if she works for the navy. She was killed on Baltimore soil, which makes it Baltimore PD case," Max's face was turning purple in anger. "Go find another Petty Officer in Washington and leave us to do our jobs!"

"There is no need for you to shout at them, Max. I am sure they are not hearing impaired," Tony wouldn't mind for the extra help on the case and they could wrap it up faster so, he could go home and curl up with Ziva on a couch or in the bed. "You and I both know that we could use all the help we can get to close this case up-"

"You just want to go home to that pretty fiancée of yours," Max's beady eyes hardened with jealously once again. "Maybe I should go to your place to show Ziva who is the better man and to set her straight."

"What on earth is going on here?" The evil eyed man, with the ridiculous hair cut and his companions have finally arrived to the scene.

"And who the hell are you?" Gibbons is not a happy man right now.

"Special Agent Gibbs," the steely eyed man glares at the portly detective, summing up the two ridiculously paired up detectives. "I believe that there is a dead Petty Officer over there? Which makes it my case am I not clear on this, Detectives?" Agent Gibbs nods his head in the direction of an elderly man and his assistant. "She's all yours, Duck."

"Now wait a minute," Detective Gibbons wasn't giving up that quickly. "That dead girl has ties to a current case, DiNozzo and I are working on. She is our fourth victim this week and this case has had about eight victims-"

"Will you just give it a break, Gibbons," that was when Tony had enough of Max's whining and moaning. "Why don't we just share jurisdiction on this one, Max? What say you, Special Agent Gibbs?"

Tony was trying very hard not to blink under that intense blue gaze and here he was thinking that Ziva was the master of the evil eye.

"You can, but not your partner," Gibbs allows a small smirk at the purple faced Detective and then he turns to DiNozzo, who has stayed extremely calm ever since Gibbs had come to disturb his investigation.

"You heard the man, Gibbons? Your off the case?" Even though Tony doesn't have enough seniority over Gibbons, but Tony had felt glad that he is finally overruling Gibbons.

-NCIS-

**A/N:** I wanna know if I should continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Later that afternoon had soon found Tony and his new found friends back inside the local Baltimore Police Department. Finding the best privacy the building can afford to lend the NCIS Agents and their M.E, along with his assistant. The good old Captain Bartley gave them all a grim nod of accepting Gibbs offer and that they'll share jurisdiction is enough to shush up Captain Bartley, but that didn't help Gibbons from glaring from the far side of the room. Not happy of being excluded from the case, which he has been investigating since the very beginning and what is worse. Having to watch DiNozzo associating with the Navy Cops almost as if they were long lost friends and the fact that DiNozzo is going to marry the girl Gibbons fancy's.

From the moment Ziva David had sashayed her way into the department asking to see DiNozzo, Gibbons' jaw just dropped. Admiring the rare beauty, that was Ziva David and was even more shocked that she was dating someone like DiNozzo is what made Gibbons wanting the girl more and more. It has been two years since DiNozzo had come to work for them and two weeks later after he had first started, he had managed to pick up the most beautiful – no scratch that, stunning woman and now he is going to marry the most stunning girl.

Gibbons isn't going to allow that to happen.

What was that? There is Ziva now sashaying her way through with one of the receptionist walking alongside the great beauty, everyone of the fellow detectives are clearly envious of DiNozzo and his success, but at least they have not made their intentions known. Unlike Gibbons has.

"What brings that sexy butt of yours to this desolate place?" Gibbons struts over, showing over his portly build even more as he reaches Ziva and Marion (the receptionist).

"So I can threaten you with another paperclip, Gibbons," Ziva hisses at the ass, which happens also to be Tony's partner. "Do you happen to have a paperclip near-by Marion?" Ziva and Marion have become good friends since Ziva had first shown up at the doors of Baltimore Police Department.

Everyone near-by had laughed out loud when Ziva had asked for a paperclip, knowing that will frighten Gibbons enough to wet his pants. Like the last time Ziva threatens him with a paperclip and Tony had found that hot.

"If you are here looking for DiNozzo? Well he is pretty busy at the moment," Gibbons snarls at the rare beauty before him.

"Then why is he standing behind you with his hand held above you head going like this?" Ziva makes the same motion Tony was doing with his fingers above Gibbons' head, bending her fore and middle fingers.

"Damn you DiNozzo!" Gibbons' face turned purple with uncontrolled anger as he turns onto his partner, even his jowls were turning into a nice shade of purple.

Tony was so unprepared for what Gibbons was about to do next and it was right in front of everyone, including the house guests coming to see what the fuss is about. Whirling around, grasping his jaw in his hand and his back was bent, with his knees almost crumbling with the shock of what had just happened.

Ziva was by his side in an instant, shooting one of her death glares in the direction of Gibbons. Some of the other detectives had come over to hold Gibbons back, in case he swings another hit at DiNozzo. Agent Gibbs and his crew were also by Tony's side, before taking him a way until they were back in one the conference room.

"Don't make me say 'I told you so'?" Ziva manages to say through clenched teeth, angry that Gibbons would push through his jealous streak so far as to take a swing at, Tony.

"Why does you partner hate you so, Detective?" Agent Blackadder, whose exquisite blue eyes could now be seen now that she has removed her cap.

"Because he likes me," Ziva replies for Tony without a second thought, throwing a once over glance at the female agent who is very attractive, blonde hair and blue eyes. "And also the fact that Gibbons has never really liked Tony from the beginning. I am surprised that Tony has survived for the entire two years working alongside Maxwell Gibbons."

"I'm fine-"

"Whenever Tony says that he is 'fine' don't believe a word he says," Ziva crosses her arms as she glares down at her fiancée, even though there is a smirk on her lips.

"So brings my lovely fiancée here?" Tony throws back a smirk of his own right back at his stunning fiancée, her beauty even eclipses Special Agent Blackadder's attractive looks and there was a time when Tony was attracted to blondes, but that was all before his eyes had found a true beauty. "And I am sure that she hadn't come all the way to visit fat Gibbons. For I swear that I had heard you swearing never to return to this building?"

"Because I believe that you should hear this message I had received just not long after you left this morning?" Ziva whips out her cell phone from her back pocket, scrolling through her phone to find the last recorded phone call she had received.

Pressing the 'OK' button to play the message for Tony and the scattered NCIS folk to listen, luckily the door is closed from all ears that could hear this and that is not what Ziva wants.

"You are next"

Keeping her eyes locked onto Tony's sea-green eyes as the message had played over through the little speaker.

"That is all that it says?" Ziva breaks her eye contact with Tony to face a tall man, built like a marine.

"Yes," Ziva replies to the silver haired agent standing in the room. "I believe that I do not know your names?"

"Special Agents Gibbs and Blackadder," Tony now stands up from the chair he was sitting on to stand next to Ziva and so he could throw an arm around Ziva's slim waist. "And these two lovely gentlemen sitting there looking over the Autopsy reports is Dr. Mallard and his Assistant Gerald Jackson. They're from NCIS."

"I can see that they are from NCIS, Tony," Ziva's skin was tingling with the shockwaves going through each of her limbs, this always tends to happen everytime Tony touches her and it will never get old. "But, why are NCIS here?"

"The last victim was a Petty Officer and they belong in NCIS' jurisdiction, and now we are sharing jurisdiction," Tony had felt a slight shiver coursing its way through Ziva and he just loves the effects he has on her. "That message does sound familiar though. . ."

Removing his arm from Ziva's waist to shuffle through a couple of the files clattered all over this table.

"That's because all of the other victims had received the exact same message prior to their death," Gibbs says calmly. "Which means that your fiancée is next on your serial killers list."

Ziva and Tony's eyes connect at the same time after Gibbs had just said that last statement.

"Then what are we going to do now?" For the first time in his long time in law enforcement, Tony feels uncertainty creeping into his head.

"Do? You and you're fiancée are coming with us to NCIS-," Gibbs glances towards the direction of the young detective and his young wife to be, and in some way they remind him of his first wife and how happy they were before his life was torn apart by hers and their daughter Kelly's death.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** Well what do you think now?


End file.
